Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 18th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Dalaran Senate Session held on January 18th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: 'I now call this Senate meeting to order. I would like to start off by saying welcome back, one and all. I would like to also welcome our new members. I hope that when things slow down I will be able meet many new faces. We will start this meeting off like always, with a recap of last week. Archmage Silverspark, I know you had to leave early, but could you speak quickly on the summit meeting? 'Tammini Silverspark: 'Expertise on Azerothean geopolitics not exensive, but was present at Summit held in Ironforge to determine a course of action pertaining to the threat of Dragonmaw orcish clans. For those not aware, Dragonmaw one of few clans not in support of Vol'jin's new-new Horde. Still Hellscream loyalists, supposedly. More to the point, are threatening dwarven allies in the Wetlands and Highlands. Wildhammer clan has called for aid. 'Verus Baelheit: 'Was there a general consensus? '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Indeed. Organizations present established that a military campaign would be launched for purpose of defeating the Dragonmaw clan. Some expectation of resistance from Horde. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I don't suppose there was any reference of possible working together discussed at this meeting. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Archmage. It was I that offered our aid to the Alliance. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Not the working together I was thinking of... '''Damon Halliwell: '''We need to ensure the work we started with the Horde is finished. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I have no doubt the Horde is also working to an end to this Dragonmaw stituation. There are clearly mutual interests. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''But to different ends, Councillor. Horde interest is in re-incorporation of Dragonmaw into Horde. Alliance is in destruction. '''Damon Halliwell: '''We must move on to another horrible and disturbing event that our battle mage commander will explain. 'Vanidicus Alexander: 'So, you lot may be aware that we've had a fairly massive security breach. To summarize for the lot of you who weren't able to respond or were on search parties in the outer city. The Alchemist's Tome recovered a month or so ago was stolen. The wards of the arcane vault were broken through and this item alone was taken from us. We've scryed initially with the Eye of Dalaran itself and found that we've been robbed by a demon hunter. Further attempts to scry have proven useless. '''Sonja Vines: '''Why would one so vile want a tome? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''The Alchemist's Tome is a powerful magical tome containing thousands of years of demonic research, magical spellwork, and alchemical knowledge. It was recovered during our efforts to piece it back together. It also contains spells to strip magical beings of power and strength. '''Kelsavara Cleartower: '''Does that include, well, us? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Possibly, the spell has been used once. To defeat the man known as 'The Alchemist' himself. '''Verus Baelheit: '''We've reviewed numerous latent images exposed by the Eye of Dalaran. This Demon Hunter. He ignored treasures of priceless value. Passed by artifacts that could win wars. He had eyes for the Alchemist's Tome alone. He knew what he wanted, that much is for certain. For what purpose, is unknown. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''So far as I can tell from what the Eye has revealed. He'll be heading to Darnassus. We'll have further information for the Senate as it develops. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed, thank you. We shall move on, any more questions will be able to be asked after the meeting. We move on to next weeks events. Archmage Silverspark, would you like to speak on about your class? '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Will be brief. Evocation lesson will be held on coming Monday. Was supposed to be last week, but had to cancel due to strenuous research requiring full attention. So, is upcoming. Will be covering basic elements of offensive spellcasting. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, dismissed. I hope that many of our students will go and learn. Councillor Zanbor will now speak on our problem with the orcs. 'Zanbor Emerson: '''On this upcoming Tuesday we will be joining others in the Alliance in preparing to attack the Dragonmaw clan in the Wetlands. We will meet the other orders outside of Dun Algaz and I believe attempt to reclaim it for the Dwarves. On Wednesday, if we are successful in Dun Algaz we will march with the rest of the Alliance forces to the Dwarven stronghold Thundermar. On Thursday and Friday we will attempt to engage the Dragonmaw forces directly in the Highlands. Be prepared for battle. That is all. Any questions? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Sir, what kind of troop strength we looking at? How many organizations and the like will be participating? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Quite a few. I know that several are already stationed in the Wetlands. I don't know any specific numbers. This will be a fairly large battle though. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Good. Decisive I hope. '''Sonja Vines: '''Are we allied with the Horde or not? Are we just cleaning up thier mess? '''Verus Baelheit: '''I think the best we can hope for here is to stay out of each others way. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We are not allied with the Horde. Anything else? '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, dismissed. We will now open the floor. Miss Frostheart. '''Kira Frostheart: '''Again, I really just wanted to adress everyone and welcome them to the Kirin Tor. So... Welcome. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Anyone else? Okay we move on to Promotions '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Baiinth. Your performance in our senate has proven your dedication as a mage and your abilities. Your apprenticship is at an end. You are now a colleague congratulations. Miss Starshadow please step forwward.Your time in the Kirin Tor has proven to all of us the value of your work, the strength of your character and the devotion to our city. You are now a colleague, congratulations. Miss Frostheart, please step forward. '''Kira Frostheart: '''Hi. '''Verus Baelheit: Miss Frostheart, after a careful review of your abilities, this council has decreed that your colleagueship is terminated. You are hereby granted promotion to the rank of Senator. Kira Frostheart''': '''Thank you! '''Verus Baelheit: '''May you continue as a fine example of the Kirin Tor. That concludes tonights promotions. '''Damon Halliwell: '''And with that I call this meeting to a close. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes